


Someone should do something

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Gen, Waveriding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Prompt request: “Sun”(Cherri Cola’s just kinda vibing)
Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Someone should do something

**Author's Note:**

> This does vaguely/briefly discuss waveriding, in a not-specific way

It wasn’t always this damn hot, someone told you once. Something happened to the world, made shit get hotter and drier, made all this desert get even bigger. 

Stretched out on this stained mess of a mattress, you couldn’t care less about _why_ the world’s all fucked up, or even that it is. Someone should fucking fix it, you think, and then the next second you’ve lost your train of thought again, basking in the harsh embrace of the sun. 

Maybe it’s alright, everything being all bright and sunny all the time, you think to yourself. Then again, maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
